


Не то опавшие цветы кумквата возвращаются на ветку

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: У меня от этой хуйни Икар умер.





	Не то опавшие цветы кумквата возвращаются на ветку

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Древнегреческая мифология!AU, нецензурная лексика

На самом деле, владыке подземного царства мёртвых стоило бы задуматься о кое-каких вещах давным давно, но, кажется, в его владениях было слишком темно, чтобы пролить свет на некоторые детали.

— Любовь моя, ты не можешь учить Харона правильно грести.

Например, ему стоило задуматься о том, почему, когда он выкрал Тима у семьи, никто не ринулся его спасать. Вообще-то, кажется, что небо заволокло тучами в этот момент, будто его братец решил просто закрыть глаза и не смотреть.

— Но он делает это _неправильно_.

Обычно, если извечно вежливый и благовоспитанный Тим начинал пользоваться своей уникальной возможностью орать старику: «Греби отсюда!», — это значило, что наверху наступила весна. Он всю жизнь мечтал сказать это Джейсону, но в своё время решил не нагнетать конфликт. Ра’с переживал немного, пожалуй, потому что судя по тому, что он знал, названный брат его супруга скоро должен был войти в их обитель сам.

Кстати, о братьях.

— Жизнь моя, а тебе не пора нанести визит семье? — он потёр виски.

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул Тим, бросая в рот виноградину. — Мудень на мудне. Один Дик солнышко.

— Но они же скучают по тебе, — упавшим голосом проговорил Ра’с, уже понимая, что надеяться им не на что.

— Пусть скучают дальше, — Тим дёрнул острым плечом, и тога сползла ниже.

Ра’с приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы не воздеть руки к небу. Просить Брюса забрать пасынка хотя бы на полгода было унизительно, несмотря на то, что хотелось очень сильно. Цербер мягко ткнулся правым носом ему в ладонь, опасливо покосившись всеми шестью глазами на Тима. Тот продолжал уплетать виноград, не обращая на псину никакого внимания.

На секунду показалось, что новости могут хоть как-то помочь подземному царству выдохнуть: если Тим отказывался идти на Олимп, Олимп спускался к мёртвым.

— Жизнь моя, у нас гости.

— Что, очередной герой-неудачник закончил свою карьеру? Не интересно.

— Взгляни на него, Тимоти. Тебе определённо стоит.

Тим мрачно посмотрел в ответ поверх почти опустевшей миски.

— Надеюсь, это не один из твоих трюков. Ты помнишь, чем кончилась предыдущая попытка разыграть меня.

— Я здесь абсолютно ни при чём, — искренне ответил Ра’с.

***

И он действительно был ни при чём, потому что определённо не он отравил стрелу Дэмиена, и не он учил его стрелять, в конце концов, и точно не он предложил Джейсону отдать Рою своё бессмертие. Он вообще никому ничего давно не предлагал. Последним его предложением было замужество для Тима, и все знали, чем это закончилось.

— Да ладно, — весело произнёс тот, глядя, как Харон сбрасывает с края лодки кентавра, по очевидным причинам на его названного родственничка походящего лишь наполовину.

Джейсон же выпутывался из верёвок неприлично долго. Пожалуй, это можно было связать с тем, что рук у него по-прежнему оставалось две, конечно, а вот ног стало в два раза больше.

Тим подумал, что многое пропустил.

— И тебе привет, — мрачно буркнул Джейсон, глядя на Тима исподлобья, насколько это вообще было возможно с учётом того, что его лицо находилось теперь на полкорпуса выше положенного.

— А ты времени даром не терял, я смотрю, — задумчиво проговорил Тим. Потом перевёл взгляд на Харона, прищурился и одними губами сказал: — _Греби_.

Тот злобно зыркнул в ответ, но покорно оттолкнулся от берега, с тихим плеском двигаясь к другой стороне.

Тим ухватил Джейсона за руку и потащил вглубь пещер.

Ра'с бы перекрестился, но не позволяла корпоративная этика.

***

По пути Джейсон несколько раз задел головой своды, но перенёс это стоически. В конце концов они дошли до просторной высокой пещеры, устланной цветами. Сплошной ковёр поднимался по стенам, струился по кромке подземного ручья, шелестел лепестками от невидимого и, возможно, несуществующего ветра. Тим везде мог развести палисадник, это как раз не удивляло вовсе.

Он выпустил ладонь Джейсона, подтянул сползающую тогу и задумчиво уставился на него. Почесал подбородок, сделал круг почёта, разглядывая копыта, тёмные бока. Шрам на левой задней ноге. Под острым взглядом он зачесался, и Джейсон поскрёб его правой, слабо отдавая себе в этом отчёт.

Тим вскинул брови и сделал ещё половинку круга, на ходу бормоча:

— Мне просто интересно, это наказание или ты сам решил, что ездить верхом тебе надоело. Ты мог бы завести крылья, в конце концов…

— У меня от этой хуйни Икар умер.

— А ты-то живее всех живых, я смотрю, — фыркнул Тим, останавливаясь за его спиной. А потом весело спросил: — И где ещё ты человек? — и бесцеремонно задрал его хвост.

Джейсон от неожиданности шарахнулся в сторону, наступая на какие-то белые цветы.

Тим стремительно сравнялся с ними в оттенке. Потом так же стремительно побагровел и прошипел:

— Мои эдельвейсы! — Джейсон поднял раскрытые ладони, опасаясь что-либо отвечать, потому что факт оставался фактом, будь он хоть в десять раз сильнее Тима, усугублять конфликт с короле… да, с королевой подземного царства, будучи безнадёжно покойным — точно не казалось выигрышной стратегией. — Ты затоптал мои эдельвейсы!

В пещере повисла мёртвая, холодная тишина.

***

Если бы Джейсон и знал, что его пребывание в числе мёртвых продлится недолго, то в жизни бы не догадался, что это произойдёт из-за того, что его младший брат любил цветы больше, чем всех членов семьи вместе взятых.

— Забирай его, — выплюнул Тим, ухитряясь смотреть на Харона свысока.

Тот в ответ позволил себе расплыться в безмятежной улыбке. Джейсон догадывался, что это как-то связано с их местными конфликтами. Тим вообще плохо находил общий язык с занудными стариками, удивительно, как с Ра’сом получилось. Так или иначе, Харон с явным удовольствием припечатал:

— Нет, — помолчал, глядя на застывшее в выражении ярости лицо Тима, и милосердно напомнил: — только с твоей веткой.

Тот всплеснул руками и скрылся в ближайшем проходе, явно намереваясь принести необходимое. Стоило его шагам затихнуть, в тени неслышно появился Ра’с.

— Джейсон.

— Ра’с.

Он степенно остановился рядом с Джейсоном, глядя на чёрную, похожую на дёготь воду.

— Я верну тебе человеческие ноги, если ты сейчас мне подыграешь, а потом убедишь Тима остаться на Олимпе до жёлтых листьев.

Джейсон покосился на него недоверчиво.

— Это проклятие Талии, его никто не может снять.

— Проклятия Талии ничего для меня не значат, — фыркнул Ра’с. — Итак?

— Хорошо, — Джейсон не стал кивать, даже головы не повернул.

Задача точно не была простой, зато в честности в таких обстоятельствах сомневаться, увы, не приходилось. Удивительно, как самый изворотливый ум обоих царств оказывался раз за разом обстоятельством, принуждающим остальных говорить правду.

Тим протопал по камням, едва ли ощущая острые края даже через тонкую кожу сандалий, и протянул руку с веткой, сорванной в его роще наверху.

Но Харон не успел взять её, потому что Ра’c заговорил:

— Любовь моя, если ты отдашь ветку, ты уже не сможешь покинуть моё царство. Если только кто-нибудь её тебе не вернёт. Что, сам понимаешь, вряд ли случится.

Тим буркнул:

— Не то чтобы я очень хотел покидать это место.

— Не то чтобы. Но ты не сможешь, даже если захочешь.

Было почти слышно, как у Тима на зубах крошится эмаль. Всё-таки он был из той удивительной породы людей, которые скорее удавятся, чем потеряют возможность, даже если она им абсолютно не важна.

Пауза затянулась на долгую минуту. В конце концов под внимательными взглядами Джейсона, Ра’са и Харона Тим всплеснул руками:

— Ладно. Хорошо. Убедил. Я съезжу к родным, но только чтобы этот полукозёл не потерял мой билет туда и обратно.

— Эй, я кентавр, а не сатир.

— А кто сказал, что я про нижнюю половину?

Тим подошёл к Джейсону и лёгонько постучал веткой по коленям его передних ног. Тот рефлекторно припал к земле, понимая, что происходит, только когда Тим поддёрнул тогу, забираясь ему на спину.

— Я не собираюсь тебя катать, ты, маленький… — Джейсон осёкся под выразительным взглядом Ра’са. — Владыка, — покорно закончил он.

— Да? Как жаль. Но ты уже меня катаешь. Давай, поехали отсюда, мёртвые не ждут живых.

— Как скажешь.

Тим протянул руку с веткой вперёд, замирая в странном полуобъятии и позволяя Джейсону тоже сжать её в кулаке. Тот осторожно забрался в лодку, стуча копытами по деревянному дну.

Открытым оставался вопрос, как Тима, всё ещё недовольно дышащего ему в затылок, можно было убедить задержаться на следующие полгода. Харон оттолкнулся от берега, загребая воду веслом.

На самом деле, парочка идей у Джейсона всё же была.


End file.
